König und Fürst
by Anderegwen
Summary: Hm...meine erste. Ara-Legsi-Slash. Eigentlich fertig. Lest einfach, also Read&Review, please.
1. Die Vergangenheit

**Warnung:** So. Das ist meine aller erste FF! Mittlerweile finde ich sie scheußlich, bringe es aber nicht übers Herz, sie rauszuschmeißen.^^" 

Wenn ihr also lest, habt Mitleid. *lach* 

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die ich erwähne und erwähnen werde, gehören dem anbetungswürdigen Meister Tolkien und gewissen Anteilhabern. Ich werde *davon* bestimmt nicht reich… 

**Danksagung:** Thnx an Max und Ärmel, die gleichzeitig meine Betaleserin ist. Ich hab den Müll also nicht allein verzapft…^^ 

Also jetzt: Sich beim Lesen die Augen zu halten und dann ne Review schreiben! Auf die Socken fertig los… 

~~~~ 

1. Kapitel Die Vergangenheit 

Er war eindeutig der schönste Teilnehmer des Rates! 

Die intensiven blauen Augen waren umrahmt von blonden, in Zöpfe geflochtenen, Haarsträhnen. Seine Statur war kräftig und doch edel und grazil. Sein Gesicht war das eines Fürsten, der er irgendwann einmal sein würde. 

Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich sachte unter dem edlen Gewand ab und er saß so gerade und stattlich auf dem Stuhl, ganz wie ein König. So sah ihn Aragorn zum ersten Mal. 

Aragorn bemerkte selbst erst nach einer Weile, dass er den Elben unentwegt anstarrte und wandte sich schuldbewusst ab. 

All die Jahre, die er nun schon durch die Wälder von Mittelerde zog, hatte er nie auch nur einen Gedanken an die alten Zeiten in Bruchtal verschwendet. Die schönste Zeit seines Lebens, bis zu dem Tag als er es zum ersten Mal spürte. 

Dieses Gefühl, nicht mehr Herr über seinen Verstand zu sein und dass sein Herz nicht mehr so wollte wie die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die immer nur „Nein!" sagte. 

Als er 17 Jahre alt war, merkte er es: Er wollte einen Mann in seinem Bett! Nicht die schönen Elbenmädchen um ihn herum interessierten ihn, sondern die männlichen Elben. Allerdings war es im prüden Bruchtal nicht möglich auch nur daran zu denken, einen kleinen Flirt zu beginnen. Elrond, der mit scharfen Augen über ihn wachte, merkte schnell, welche Absichten er hegte und machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass Gondor keinen König „vom anderen Ufer" akzeptieren würde. 

Also versuchte der junge Thronerbe seine Sexualität zu verdrängen, ging erst eine krampfhafte Beziehung mit Elronds Tochter Arwen ein und entschloss sich schließlich Bruchtal hinter sich zu lassen. Er strich durch die Wälder und Ebenen von Mittelerde, immer auf der Flucht vor seinen Gefühlen. Er sammelte Erfahrungen bei der Jagd, lernte reiten und kämpfen. Er beherrschte nun das Schwert und den Bogen perfekt, so das er bald einen weit verbreiteten Ruf genoss. Gandalf der Zauberer schätze ihn besonders und zu ihm fasste auch Aragorn Vertrauen und sie wurden Freunde. Mit Gandalfs Hilfe lernte er auch die Geschichte Gondors und die seiner berühmten Vorfahren kennen. Obwohl ihm die Tatsache, dass er Erbe des größten Idioten der Geschichte war, nicht gerade schmeichelte. Isildur war schwach gewesen und hatte dem Ring nicht widerstehen können und hatte damit fast den Untergang Mittelerdes provoziert. 

Allerdings würde er ohne diese Verwandtschaft, wie unglücklich sie auch sein sollte, nicht hier sitzen und IHN ansehen. 

~~~~ 

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und reviewt bitte ganz viel! 

Bye eure Anderegwen 


	2. Der Rat

Hier ist Kapitel Nr.2! 

~~~~

2. Kapitel Der Rat 

„Das würde für alle den Untergang bedeuten!" 

Elronds plötzliche und laut ausgesprochene Bemerkung ließ Aragorn aus seine Gedanken aufschrecken. Schon wieder hingen seine Augen an dem blonden Elben. 

Er war nun schon seit drei Tagen in Bruchtal, seit er mit dem Hobbits aus Bree gekommen war. Der Weg war lang und beschwerlich gewesen und dass der Ringträger von einem Nazgûl verletzt worden war, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. 

Aber sie hatten es doch geschafft und wenn er gewusst hätte, was ihn hier erwartete, hätte es ihm wahrscheinlich Flügel verliehen. 

Allerdings waren nicht alle Mitglieder des Rates so verführerisch schön wie ein gewisser Elb. Es waren auch eine Menge alter verschrumpelter Zwerge und Menschen dabei. 

Sie waren gekommen, da der Ring gefunden worden war und nun auf Elronds Versammlung entschieden werden musste, was zu tun sei. 

Da waren einige Gesandte aus Gondor, begleitet von Boromir, dem Sohn des Stadthalter. Dieser musterte Aragorn mit einer Mischung aus Interesse und Abfälligkeit. Hatte er seine Bewunderung für Legolas etwa bemerkt? 

Auch Zwerge aus Thal waren gekommen und mit ihnen auch Gimli, der schon bei dem Abendessen am Vorabend ebenfalls ein Auge auf den schönen Elb geworfen hatte. 

Dieser Elb war der Sohn Thranduils, der Herr über den Düsterwald. 

Aragorn wusste genau, dass Elrond und auch Gandalf von ihm erwarteten, dass er den Ringträger nach Mordor begleitete.

„Man muss ihn tief nach Mordor hineinbringen, hinein in eine Wüste aus Feuer, Asche und Staub! Dort muss man ihn direkt in die Flammen des Orodruin werfen, aus denen er geschaffen wurde." Elrond erhob abermals die Stimme und blickte nun auffordernd in die Runde der betreten dasitzenden Ratsteilnehmer.

„Jemand muss den Ring dort hinbringen!" verkündete Gandalf und sprach damit das aus, was sowieso allen klar war. Alle Anwesenden begannen nervös Däumchen zu drehen, in die Luft zu starren oder einfach einen unbeteiligten Eindruck zu machen.

Elrond meldete sich wieder zu Wort und sagte: „ Ich schlage vor, wir wählen einen der Herren aus und damit basta!"

Sofort brach ein heftiger Streit aus und man warf sich Bemerkungen wie, „Niemand traut einem Elben!", „Gebt den Ring den Menschen und ihr werdet alle untergehen!" oder „Allen Zwergen wünsche ich den Tod!" an den Kopf.

Aragorn blieb jedoch ruhig sitzen und nutzte den Augenblick um Legolas einen verführerischen Blick zu zu werfen, dieser reagierte irritiert und wandte den Blick ab.

Der Dunedain ärgerte sich bereits über sich selbst, als sich plötzlich eine helle Stimme meldete: „Ich werde den Ring tragen!".

Sofort wusste Aragorn, dass dies die von Elrond und Gandalf erwartete Reaktion war. Und er wusste auch das nun sein Einsatz gekommen war. Er stand auf, ging zu Frodo hinüber, kniete sich vor ihn, nahm seine Hand und sagte feierlich: „Ich werde dich begleiten, kleiner Hobbit! Du hat mein Schwert."

Und plötzlich sagt jemand neben ihm: „Du hast meinen Bogen!".

Aragorn sah hoch und sah den Elben neben sich stehen. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und er hauchte: „Du?". Allerdings war es nur so laut, dass nur Legolas ihn hören konnte. Dieser schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges lächeln und schon ertönte eine Stimme: „Und meine Axt!". Beide lösten sich augenblicklich aus dem merkwürdig vertrauten Moment und sahen den Zwerg an, der nun breitbeinig vor ihnen stand. In den Augen des Zwergs blitzte es entschlossen und er schnaubt verächtlich, sagte aber nichts. Und Boromir, der nicht gekommen war, um mit leeren Händen zurück in seine Heimatstadt zu gehen und außerdem nicht die Absicht hatte den Ring ziehen lassen, schwang erst große Reden und schloss sich dann der Gemeinschaft an. Gandalf stellte sich auf Frodos Seite und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

Nun kamen auch die übrigen Hobbits herbei gerannt und verkündeten auch mit zu wollen. Elrond schmunzelte, erzählte etwas von geheimen Versammlungen und sagte mit achtungsheischender Stimme: „So soll es sein! Die neun Gefährten gegen die Neun Saurons."

Aragorn ließ den Blick über seine Gefährten schweifen. Der staatliche Mensch aus Gondor, die kleinen Hobbits mit ihren krausen Locken, der grimmige Zwerg, der alte gebeugte Zauberer in dem grauen Gewand und… Da stand er, das Sonnenlicht zeichnetet seine Konturen sanft gegen den Horizont ab, so strahlte er eine typisch elbische Magie aus.

Fasziniert begann Aragorn alles um sich herum zu vergessen und es war ihm als würde dieser wunderbare Augenblick niemals enden.

Doch der Lärm um ihn herum lies seine Träume zerplatzen. Die Hobbits riefen nun zum Essen, aber ihm war nicht nach Essen zu mutet und so zog er sich mit seinen düsteren Gedanken in seine Gemächer zurück.

~~~~ 

Bye Anderegwen


	3. Zwang der Liebe

So jetzt wird es schon interessanter! Kapitel Nr.3 

~~~~ 

3. Kapitel Zwang der Liebe

Aragorn stand an der Brüstung der Terrasse und sah in den schönen Garten von Bruchtal, mit seinen kleinen Wasserfällen, den blühenden Büschen und den großen uralten Bäumen. Aber eigentlich sah er die Schönheit dieses Ortes gar nicht, denn er war in Gedanken versunken und dachte an seine verzweifelten Versuche eine „normale" Beziehung zu führen. 

Als er gemerkt hatte, dass Elrond seine Sexualität nicht dulden würde, hatte er begonnen gegen diese zu kämpfen. Er hatte Arwen, Elronds Tochter kennen gelernt und hatte sich in der Hoffung, dadurch vielleicht sein Herz überlisten zu können, auf eine Beziehung mit ihr eingelassen. Arwen war wirklich schön, das musste er schon zugeben, aber wirklich begehrt hatte er sie nie. 

Sie hatte schwarze lange Haare, eine schlanke Figur und ein hübsches Gesicht, sie wurde nicht umsonst der Abendstern genannt. 

Sie wusste nicht, dass er eigentlich schwul war und hatte es wohl auch nie bemerkt. Sie sahen sich selten, denn er war oft und lange unterwegs, wenn er da war, dann nur für ein paar Tage. 

Wirklich hatte sie den Sex nie zusammen erlebt, da Elben üblicherweise nur das Bett teilen, wenn sie Kinder haben wollen. Ein flüchtiger Kuss oder eine zarte Berührung, aus der er sich immer schnell wieder entzog, waren alles was die beiden je gehabt hatten. Arwen hatte sich nie beschwert, sie hielt ihn einfach für einen verklemmten prüden Menschen, der sich verzweifelt an die alte Traditionen klammerte. Sie führte diese oberflächliche Beziehung nur um ihren Vater zufrieden zu stellen und als Tarnung für ihre zahlreichen Affären. Aragorn war das nur recht, die Elbenprinzessin hatte ihren Spaß, er hatte seine Ruhe vor ihr und Elrond war mit beiden zufrieden. 

Aber bei manchen seiner Besuche war Arwen ihm doch unangenehm nahe bekommen, wenn sie gerade nicht ausgelastet war und er zu begehrlich auf sie wirkte. Denn auch Aragorn war das, was man einen echten Mann nannte. Er hatte dunkle Haare, die sein Gesicht in schulterlangen Wellen umrahmten, graue traurige Augen und eine Menge attraktiver Bartstoppeln. Er war breit gebaut, hatte starke, schön geformte Muskeln und strahlte eine gewisse Königlichkeit aus. Diese unglaublich Ausstrahlung wurde auch Arwen, wenn sie gerade in Stimmung war, zum Verhängnis. Denn nie ließ er sie an sich heran, ließ sich Ausreden einfallen und gab sich Mühe nie mit ihr allein zu sein. 

Aragorn hörte eine Tür ins Schloss fallen. 

„Ich habe dich gesucht, Geliebter!" 

Er wusste wem diese Stimme gehörte, drehte sich aber nicht um, in der Hoffung sie würde wieder gehen. Doch schon führt er ihre zarte Hand auf seiner Schulter, er legte seine Hand auf ihre und drehte sich um. Sie stand ganz dicht vor ihm, er konnte ihr süß duftendes Parfüm riechen, ihre Wärme spüren und fühlte fast wie ihre begehrenden Blicke ihn durchbohrten. Langsam wich er zurück, doch er berührte das Geländer hinter sich und er wusste, dass es diesmal kein Entrinnen gab. 

Arwen zeichnete mit einem Finger die klaren Konturen seines Kiefers nach, fuhr mit dem Finger über seine Stirn und bleib an seiner Unterlippe hängen. Langsam kam sie näher und küsste ihn sanft, begann dann leicht an seiner Unterlippe zu nagen. Da er darauf nicht reagierte, sah sie ihn an und leckte sich mit der Zunge aufreizend über die Lippen. Sie fuhr mit den Händen über seinen Oberkörper und die Schultern, ihre Hände suchten sich über seinen Rücken den Weg hinunter zu seinen Po. Aragorn schloss verzweifelt die Augen und hoffte, sie würde von ihm ablassen. Arwen jedoch leckt mit ihrer heißen feuchten Zunge an seinem Hals entlang und er spürte wie ihm kalt der Schweiß ausbrach. Er löste sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und nahm ihrer Hände von seinem Hintern, hielt sie sanft fest und sah ihr ins Gesicht. 

„Ich kann das nicht! Ich…" 

Sie setzte einen beleidigten Blick auf, schob die Unterlippe vor und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „Aber warum? Liegt es an mir?". Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und flüsterte: „Wir sind doch schon so lange zusammen, aber nie hast du mir gesagt, das du mich liebst! Ich habe doch nur gehofft, mich durch die anderer Männer für dich interessanter zu machen. Ich begehre dich seit unserem ersten Treffen. Aber du? Warum bist bloß so verdammt sexy?" 

Aragorn hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen mögen. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin dir meine Gefühle für dich genauso zu zeigen wie du mir deine dargelegt hast! Doch ich bin in Gedanken bereits auf der Reise nach Mordor und ich möchte, dass du etwas von mir hast, wenn mir uns trennen. Ich lege mein Herz in deinen Hände, auf das du es für mich schützt!" Er fühlt sich befreit, denn er hatte ihr seine Gefühle so dargelegt, dass sie für Arwen ,das bedeuteten was sie hören wollte und er hatte sie dabei nicht anlügen müssen.

Arwen seufzte und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Bevor Aragorn sich auch nur rühren konnte, schlang Arwen ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund. Dieses Mal wusste er, dass er es durchstehen musste und erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft. 

Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür und dort stand er. 

~~~~ 

Bye Anderegwen, reviewt schön viel!


	4. Schmerzen eines Königs

Welchen Schmerz Aragorn erdulden muss, steht in Kapitel 4! 

~~~~ 

4. Kapitel Schmerzen eines Königs 

„Oh!" Legolas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte den Flur entlang.

Aragorn löste sich aus Arwens Kuss und diese öffnete irritiert die Augen und sah ihn an. „Was ist?" 

„Arwen, ich…lass mich bitte allein!" Arwen blickte ihn beleidigt an, seufzte genervt und verließ den Raum. Sie hatte ihn nie verstanden und würde ihn wohl auch nie verstehen, so dachte sie. 

Was hatte er gewollt? Warum musste er gerade jetzt dazu kommen? Was dachte er nun? Warum? Warum? Diese Fragen schossen Aragorn durch den Kopf. Er wälzte sich im Bett hin und her und schließlich stand er auf, da an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Er würde ihn suchen. 

Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich auf den Flur hinaus, niemand würde etwas hören, denn er war ein echter Waldläufer und konnte sich völlig lautlos bewegen. Er wusste, wo Legolas Schlafgemach lag und lief so völlig sicher die langen Flure entlang. Er kam an den Schlafräumen der Hobbits vorbei und hörte amüsiert ihr gleichmäßiges Schnarchen. Auch kam er an Boromirs und an Gimlis Zimmern vorbei und ging schließlich auch an Arwens Gemächern. Er hörte ein leises Stöhnen und wusste sofort, dass Arwen wieder ein armes Opfer gefunden hatte. „Falsche Schlange!" fluchte er und wenn ihm wirklich etwas an ihr gelegen hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich verletzt gewesen. Allerdings kannte er die Elbenprinzessin und wusste, dass sie es mit der Treue nicht genau nahm und da er sie wieder abgewiesen hatte, brauchte sie nun scheinbar wieder neue Bettgesellschaft. Es war wohl einer der Elben, die mit Legolas nach Bruchtal gekommen waren. 

Er riss sich aus den dunkeln Gedanken und schlich weiter. Da war es, Legolas Zimmer! Mit äußerster Vorsicht drückte er die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür. Ein Blick in das Zimmer verriet ihm, dass er nicht da war. Das Bett war nicht benutzt, es war nur ein zarter Abdruck auf der Bettdecke, ganz so als hätte dort jemand gesessen und aus den Fenster geblickt. An der Wand hing ein Reiseumhang aus einem fliesendem grauen Stoff, wie ihn nur Elben fertigen konnten, daneben stand ein Reiserucksack, der kaum berührt aussah. Aragorn näherte sich dem Bett und fuhr mit den Fingern über die seidene Bettdecke und konnte seine Wärme förmlich spüren. Sein Herz wurde schwer und lies sich auf die Knie sinken, legte den Kopf auf die Decke und seufzte. Erst nach einer Weile wurde ihm bewusst, dass er hier auf Legolas Bett lag und dass er auch irgendwann wieder kommen würde. 

Er verlies den Raum und ging hinunter in den wundervollen Garten von Rivendell. Dort zwischen den Rosenbüsche hatte er in seiner Jugend oft Ruhe gesucht und hatte die anderen beobachtete, wie sie sich vergnügt auf den Rasen räkelten. Was hätte er damals gegeben um zu ihnen zu gehören. Er war nicht gerade unbeliebt gewesen und er war nie ein Außenseiter, doch so locker und selbstsicher hatte er sich nie geben können, zu groß war die Angst sich selbst zu verraten. Alles hätte perfekt sein können, hätte Elrond ihm nicht ständig ins Gewissen geredet, als Gondors zukünftiger König müsse er wissen, was er wolle und nicht irgendwelchen jugendlichen Träumereien nachhängen. Elrond hatte nie verstanden, dass er niemals eine Frau lieben könnte und so niemals glücklich werden würde. Doch auch der Thronerbe dachte an die Zukunft, ließ Gefühle Gefühle sein und versuchte sich anzupassen, dass er dafür auch mit Arwen anbändeln musste, hatte er nicht geahnt, doch tat er damals alles um Elronds Vorstellungen zu entsprechen. Der Herr von Bruchtal merkte nicht, welch seelischen Schmerz er seinem Ziehsohn mit seinen harten Worten zufügte. Aragorn hatte damit leben gelernt und Elrond träumte weiter von einem stattlichen Herrscher auf Gondors Thron, denn das würde vielleicht das Ende der Unruhen in Mittelerde 

bedeuten. 

Aragorn wanderte weiter durch die Beete und Büsche, immer auf der Suche nach dem Elb, den er nun unbedingt sehen wollte. Ein Knacken nicht weit entfernt ließ ihn aufschrecken und dort sah er ihn. Er saß auf einem Baumstamm, mit den Rücken zu Aragorn gewandt. Er hatte in Gedanken seinen Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und sang leise vor sich hin. Es war ein altes elbischen Lied und sofort dachte Aragorn wieder an die Kindheit, als seine Mutter noch lebte und es stiegen ihm Tränen in Augen. Dieses Lied hatte sie ihm immer vorgesungen, wenn er traurig gewesen war. Aber es war nicht nur die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an seine Mutter, die ihn weinen ließ, sondern auch die melancholische Stimmung, die den singenden Elben umgab,. Er sang so hell und klar, wie mit einer Kinderstimme, doch so waren die Stimmen der Elben , wenn sie sangen, zart und verletzlich. Wie in Trance blickte Aragorn auf die Silluette des Elben ,die von Mondlicht umrandetet zu seien schien und hoffte der Gesang würde nie enden. Doch Legolas Stimme verstummte und alles begann sich vor seinen Augen aufzulösen. Er hatte das Gefühl nun in ein Loch tiefer Dunkelheit zu fallen und am liebsten hätte er laut auf geheult, doch er zog sich nun leise zurück. Legolas stand auf und lief nun leichten Fußes ins Haus und ließ Aragorn zurück, ohne zu wissen, was er ihm damit antat. Aragorn aber lies sich zu Boden sinken und schluchzte nun hemmungslos. Niemals würde er ihn fühlen und berühren können, niemals seine Haut spüren und niemals wieder seinen Gesang hören. Er würde bis ans Ende seiner Tage unglücklich vor sich hin leben und alles das tun, was man von ihm erwartete, genauso wie bisher.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht stand er auf, ging zu Bett und fiel in unruhigen Schlaf . 

~~~~ 

Welch ein Schmach, bye Anderegwen! 

Ich kenne die Geschichte von Aragorn und Legolas zwar genau, allerdings habe ich sie etwas verändert, da sich meine Geschichte auf etwas umgeschriebenen Fakten besser aufbauen lässt! 

(nur so, für einige HdR-Freaks, die genauso Bescheid wissen, wie ich! Also nicht wundern!) 


	5. Reisevorbereitungen so und anders

Aragorn nackt unter der Dusche beobachteten, wollen wir das nicht alle? ER kann es in Kapitel Nr.5! 

~~~~ 

5. Kapitel Reisevorbereitungen - so und anders 

Als Aragorn erwachte, wusste er zuerst nicht, wo er sich befand. Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt, von Gandalf, der ein elbischen Lied sang, schnarchenden Hobbits und Legolas wie er Hand in Hand mit Gimli durch Ithilien lief. Dann kam seine Erinnerung zurück und ihm fiel das Gespräch mit Arwen wieder ein und der nächtliche Ausflug.

Er stand auf und sah in den Spiegel. Er hatte rote Augen mit tiefen schwarzen Ringen, sein Haar stand wild ab und er sah, wie er fand, einfach fürchterlich aus. Er tauchte seinen Kopf in eine Schüssel mit eiskaltem Wasser und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund. Dann zog er seine durchgeschwitzten Kleider aus, schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer, denn so früh am Morgen würde noch niemand auf den Beinen sein.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer, trat hinein und lies das Handtuch fallen. Dann stieg er in eine der Duschen und lies das herrlich kalte Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Das Wasser lief seinen Rücken entlang, tropfte von seiner Nasenspitze herab herunter und suchte sich den Weg über die Muskelrinnen auf seinem Bauch. Aragorn hielt sein Gesicht in den prickelnden Duschstrahl und seufzte wohlig. Mit geschlossenen Augen griff er nach der Seife und begann sich langsam mit kreisenden Bewegung einzuseifen, allen Frust und Ärger wollte er abspülen. Nun lies er das Wasser den Schaum abspülen und stand einfach nur da und genoss die vielen kleinen Tropfen auf der Haut. Dann öffnete er die Augen, angelte nach seinem Handtuch und trocknete sich sorgsam ab. Er trat nackt ans Fenster und sah in den Garten, überall auf den Blättern lagen kleine Tautropfen und glitzerten in der aufgehgehenden Sonne. Er zog frische Kleider an und griff zum Rasiermesser. Nach der ausgiebigen Dusche und neuen Klamotten fühlte er sich gleich wesentlich besser und verließ das Badezimmer. 

Er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, so in Gedanken war er gewesen, den nackten Elben in der Ecke, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Nun stand auch dieser auf und zog sich an. So hatte auch er noch nie jemanden begehrt. Welch perfekte Muskeln, die braune Haut, die nassen Haare… 

Der Frühstückstisch war bereits gedeckt worden und die Hobbits futterten sich bereits durch ihre zweite Portion des reichhaltigen Frühstücks. Den Tag wollten alle für letzte Reisevorbereitungen nutzen, denn schon morgen sollte die Reise beginnen. Gandalf studierte mit Elrond, Frodo und Aragorn die Landkarten um einen möglichst sicheren Weg zu finden, allerdings war auch der sicherste Weg in diesen Zeiten nicht gefahrlos. Sie würden erst entlang des Nebelgebirges zum Pass des Caradhras wandern, schließlich durch Lothlorien kommen und an den Raurosfällen nach Südosten nach Mordor gehen. Wenn alles gut ging… 

Die Rucksäcke waren gepackt, das Pony ausgeruht und auch sonst alles besprochen. Alle waren etwas nervös, aber doch keiner von ihnen fühlte sich so unwohl wie Aragorn. Er würde mit Legolas auf große Fahrt gehen, doch da waren Boromir, der nur auf einen Fehler von ihm zu warten schien und auch Gimli, der den Elben viel offensiver anmachte als er. Allerdings musste er zu seiner Beruhigung feststellen, dass Legolas sich davon kaum beeindrucken lies und eher einen genervten Eindruck machte. Die Hobbits waren mittlerweile so aufgeregt, dass sie kaum noch stillsitzen konnten und nun versuchten sie sich mit noch größeren Mengen an Nahrungsmitteln zu beruhigen. 

Aragorn wusste, dass er in seiner letzten Nacht in Bruchtal wieder kaum Schlaf finden würde, da Arwen wohl einen erneuten Versuch starten würde, ihn zu verführen. Er hätte gern mit Legolas gesprochen, denn dieser hatte ihn heute ganz eindeutig beobachtet. 

Auch hätte er ihn zu gern über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht aufgeklärt, doch den Mut hätte er wahrscheinlich wieder nicht gefunden. 

Alles war plötzlich anders! Wenn es so war verliebt zu sein, dann war es nicht das, was er seien wollte. Er konnte nicht essen, nicht schlafen, ständig schwirrte ihm der Kopf und er dachte nur noch an IHN… 

Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und träumte von dem blonden Elben. Er wollte ihn spüren, seine Stimme hören , ihn einfach in seiner Nähe haben. „Aragorn, mein Liebling?" Nicht schon wieder! 

Aragorn setzte sich auf und setzte ein liebvolles Lächeln auf. Musste sie in seine schönsten Fantasien hereinplatzen? 

„Ich habe dich vermisst!" 

„Ja ja, bestimmt, so sehr, dass du gleich mit Glorfindel in die Kiste hüpfen musstest?" dachte Aragorn verbittert. Doch er ließ sich von Arwen an der Hand nehmen und sich zum Balkon ziehen. Dort begann sie schon wieder ihre widerlich kalten Händen unter sein Hemd zu stecken. Er blickte sie genervt an und sagte: „Willst du unseren letzten gemeinsamen Abend vor einer Reise, von der ich wahrscheinlich nicht zurückkehre, nicht anders nutzen, meinen Liebe?" Nun hatte er sie! Sie konnte dem nicht widersprechen, sie konnte ihn nicht weiter bedrängen. Denn vielleicht lies er sich rumkriegen, wenn sie ihn einfühlsam bearbeitete. Doch Aragorn hatte nicht vor, sich wieder auf diese aufgesetzten Liebesspielchen einzulassen. Er nahm ihre Hände, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie sanft, wobei er sich in Gedanken Legolas volle Lippen vorstellte. Dann nahm er Arwen in den Arm und flüsterte etwas von Liebe und nie vergessen. „So nun lass mich allein, damit sich dieser Augenblick für immer in mein Gedächtnis einbrennt!" Arwen war sichtlich sauer, ihn wieder nicht ins Bett bekommen zu haben und zog beleidigt ab.

Aragorn war stolz auf sich, er hatte Arwens Attacken durchgestanden und er fühlte sich nun doch gut, bei dem Gedanken nun mit Legolas als Gefährte zu haben. 

Und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schlief er ein und hatte keine nervenaufreibenden Alpträume. 

~~~~ 

Bye, eure Anderegwen! 


	6. Gespräche im Schnee

Langsam kommen sie sich näher, aber… 

Lest und ärgert euch! Kapitel 6! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das meiner Hauptfigur antue… 

~~~~ 

6. Kapitel Gespräche im Schnee 

Alles war fertig vorbereitet und alle waren bereit zum Abmarsch. Elrond und auch viele andere waren gekommen, um sie zu verabschieden. Arwen war nicht da, denn Aragorn hatte sich schon am frühen Morgen von ihr verabschiedet, mit der Ausrede, ihren Anblick nachher nicht mehr ertragen zu können. Auch Glorfindel war nicht da und so schätzte Aragorn, dass sie sich mit ihm trösten würde. Doch das war ihm ganz Recht, denn er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass Legolas sie noch einmal dabei sah, wie sie sich küssten. Nach vielen guten Ratschlägen und eindringlichen Warnungen machten sich die neun Gefährten auf den gefährlichen Weg nach Mordor. Den Hobbits fiel der Abschied von Elronds gastlichem Haus sichtlich schwer und auch Gandalf schien in düsteren Gedanken versunken zu sein. Aragorn jedoch dachte an die Zukunft und den langen Weg, der vor ihnen lag. Auf diesem Weg würde er Legolas an seiner Seite haben und vielleicht würden sie sich auch näher kommen, sehr viel näher…

Doch nun waren sie bereits drei Tage unterwegs und nichts war passiert. Der Weg durch die Wildnis war uneben und beschwerlich, es wurde nicht viel gesprochen und wenn sie rasteten, aßen und schliefen sie nur. Auch war nie jemand allein, denn die Gefahr war zu groß, entdeckt zu werden. Aragorn hatte versucht Legolas Blicke zu zu werfen, doch irgendwie schaffte es Gimli immer, ob absichtlich oder nicht, sich dazwischen zu drängen. Auch ein Gespräch unter vier Augen schien unmöglich, denn Boromir schien ihn geradezu zu belagern. Allerdings konnte das auch nur Einbildung sein, vielleicht… 

Aragorn wusste nicht genau wie lang sie nun schon unterwegs waren, aber an seiner Situation hatte sich nichts geändert. Sie waren nun in Eregion und Gandalf begann sich Sorgen um den weiteren Weg zu machen. Khazad-dûm oder der Pass des Caradhras? Beide Wege waren gefährlich, doch der Schrecken, der in Tiefe von Moria hauste, machte ihnen allen angst. Aber auch die Aussicht über den hohen und fast unbezwingbaren Pass zu steigen war nicht gerade verlockend. Schließlich entschieden Aragorn und Gandalf den Aufstieg zum Rothorn zu wagen. 

Schon am Fuß des Berges blies ihnen von den Hängen ein eisiger Wind entgegen. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien und ihnen allen war kalt und sie fühlten sich unbehaglich angesichts der schwarzen Wolken, die von Osten kamen. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen stiegen sie weiter und nun wurde die Schneedecke höher, denn auch der Schneefall wurde stärker. Jetzt kamen sie nur langsam voran und der Wind begann noch lauter zu heulen. Doch sie stiegen weiter hinauf und langsam wurde es für die Hobbits immer schwerer gegen den Wind, den Schnee und die Kälte anzukommen, Sam und Pippin fielen zurück und sie mussten warten. Immer heftiger und wütender wurde der Sturm und Legolas, der auf leichten Sohlen über die Schneedecke lief, rief: „Dort sind düstere Stimmen in der Luft, ich kann es hören!" 

„Das ist Saruman, er versucht den Berg zum Einsturz zu bringen!" brüllte Gandalf gegen den Sturm, in seinem Bart hing bereits der Schnee und von seiner Nase hing ein Eiszapfen. 

„Wir müssen umkehren, das schaffen wir nie!" 

„Lasst uns durch die Minen gehen!" Gimli jedoch stieß mit seinem Vorschlag auf Gegenwehr. „Nein, niemals!" Gandalf stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch in diesem Augenblick brach direkt vor ihnen eine Lawine los. Es krachte und danach herrschte für einen Augenblick Totenstille. 

„Wir kehren um, sofort!" brüllte Aragorn und er drehte sich um und begann den herhabgefallenden Schnee mit seinen kräftigen Armen beiseite zu schieben. Legolas warf ihm einen bewundernden Blick zu und sagte: „Ich werde nachsehen, wie weit es ist, bis wir wieder bequem laufen können!" Gandalf blieb mit Gimli und Hobbits, die sich unter dem ganzen Schnee kaum noch rühren konnten, stehen und wartete. Boromir arbeitete sich hinter Aragorn her durch die Schneemassen und bald war sein breiter Rücken aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwunden. 

Aragorn schwitzte und seine Arme schmerzten, doch er kämpfte sich weiter durch den Schnee. Ein Rascheln wie von leisen Füßen lies ihn anhalten. Er sah hoch und da stand der Elb neben ihm und reichte ihm die Hand. Aragorn war etwas verdattert, aber er streckte seine Hand nach oben und lies sich von dem Elben hoch ziehen. Wie viel Kraft in diesen zarten Händen steckte. 

Aragorn ließ Legolas Hand los und sah auf. Der Wind und der Schnee schienen dem Elb nicht viel auszumachen, er trug immer noch seinen leichten Reiseumhang und die Schneeflocken hingen in seinem blonden Haar wie Eiskristalle. Auch sein Gesicht zeigte keine Spur von Kälte, nur ein blasser Rotschimmer zierte seine Wangen. 

Aragorn wandte den Blick ab, als er merkte, dass er den Elben schon wieder anstarrte. Dieser jedoch legte seine warme Hand an seine Wange und als Aragorn ihm irritiert ins Gesicht sah, lächelte Legolas nur. „Du bist etwas ganz besonderes, mein kleiner König!" 

Aragorn fühlte wie sein Herz zu pochen begann. Alles was er sich je erträumt hatte, schien sich zu erfüllen. Legolas, der zu ihm sprach. Legolas, der ihn berührte. Legolas, der… 

Aragorn schmiegt sich an die weiche Hand an seiner Wange und flüsterte: „Ich brauche dich, bitte…!" Doch dann nahm der Elb sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich dich auch…Ich lie.." 

Ein lautes Schnaufen ließ sie beide aufschrecken. 

Boromir! BOROMIR! Jetzt! Gerade jetzt! Warum? Warum nur? 

Legolas zog seine Hände sofort zurück, doch Aragorn wimmerte verzweifelt. Legolas warf ihm einen warmen Blick zu und flüsterte: „Warte!" 

„Was macht ihr da? Kaffeepause?" Boromir schwitzte und Aragorn hätte sich am liebsten auf den diesen Menschen gestürzt, diesen dreckigen stinkenden Menschen. Er hatte ihm den schönsten Moment seines Lebens zerstört und war davon scheinbar völlig ungerührt. 

Aragorn kochte innerlich und stieß nur ein knappes „Nein!" zwischen den zähnen hervor und sprang wieder in die Furche im Schnee. Legolas war bereits weiter gelaufen und stand nun am Ende der hohen Schneedecke, wo nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Schneehäuflein lagen. 

Nun brach auch Aragorn aus der Schneewehe und amtete schwer. Legolas lachte und warf ihm einen Schneeball ins Gesicht, auch Boromir, der danach kam, bekam seinen Teil ab. 

„Ich werde den anderen sagen, dass der Weg jetzt frei ist! Und ihr könnt euch ja inzwischen wieder erholen." sagte Legolas neckisch und hüpfte zurück über den Schnee. 

„Ich mag diesen eingebildeten Elben nicht, er hält zu viel auf sich!" 

sagte Boromir plötzlich, nachdem sie sich unter einen kleinen Felsvorsprung gesetzt hatten. 

„Sprich nicht von Dingen, von denen du nichts verstehst! Legolas ist wunderbar, er ist …" Aragorn stockte. Was sagte er da? Hatte er das wirklich laut gesagt? 

Boromir machte große Augen und er setzte ein hämisches Grinsen auf. „Ist unser zukünftiger König etwa…" 

„Boromir, ich wünschte du…ich könnte…ich.. JA!" 

Boromirs Grinsen wurde noch fieser. „Hab's mir doch gedacht, numenorisches Blut, das kann nichts werden!" 

„Ich hab es mein ganzes Leben lang verborgen, mach mir das nicht alles kaputt, Boromir!" 

„Was stellst du dich denn so an? Es gibt was Schlimmeres als nen Schwächling als König zu haben." 

Nun weiteten sich auch Aragorns Augen. Wollte er es nicht bemerken oder war er wirklich so naiv? 

~~~~ 

Bye eure Anderegwen Dieses Kapitel ist mit besonderer Hilfe von Dimfalathiel entstanden (DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKE!!!!), mit der ich übrigens noch eine äußerst witzige HdR-Fanfiction geschrieben hab! Sie heißt „I hên – das Auge" und ist recht lustig… Also, wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut sie euch mal an! 


	7. Die erste Nacht

@Aislynn: Ich hab mir deine Kritik zu Herzen genommen und hab die Alltagssprache weitgehend aus der Geschichte verband. Allerdings gehört es zu meiner Charakterisierung Aragorns, dass er sich anderen (also auch Boromir) gegenüber unsicher verhält, denn er hat schließlich viel Ablehnung verfahren. 

Und für alle, die nur darauf warten, dass die beiden sich näher kommen, kommen hier hoffentlich auf ihre Kosten… So was zu schreiben, war völliges Neuland für mich, also bitte habt Verständnis! *verlegengrins*

~~~~

7. Kapitel Nachtwache mal ganz anders

Sie waren den Berg hinab gestiegen und waren nun auf dem Weg zum Westtor von Khazad-dûm. 

Aragorn war in Gedanken versunken. Hatte Legolas ihm gerade ein Geständnis gemacht? Hatte er ihm wirklich sagen wollen, dass er ihn liebte? Warum musste Boromir dazwischen kommen? 

Er warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu und sah dann Legolas an. Er tat so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und war scheinbar auch völlig unbeteiligt. Boromir ignorierte das Vorgefallne ebenfalls, vielleicht weil er es nicht gerafft hatte oder aus Respekt vor dem zukünftigen König, denn das war ihm seit seiner Kindheit gepredigt worden. 

Sie erreichten das Tor ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und nach einer kleinen Denkpause erinnerte sich Gandalf auch an das Passwort für das zwergische Tor. Sie betraten die steinernen Hallen von Moria und gerade hatte Gandalf den letzten Fuß in die Mine gesetzt, als es plötzlich hinter ihnen krachte. Ein riesiges Untier aus der Tiefe des Sees, der vor dem Tor lag, hatte die Türen zum Einsturz gebracht. Nun tappten sie in völliger Dunkelheit.

Gandalf ließ an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs eine Flamme entstehen und jetzt war dies die einzige Lichtquelle.

„Nun müssen wir es mit der langen Dunkelheit Morias aufnehmen! Lasst uns hoffen, dass unsere Anwesenheit unbemerkt bleibt!" Gandalf stieg als Erster die langen Treppen empor und die anderen folgten ihm. Schweigend liefen sie durch die dunkeln Schächte, mal links, mal rechts abbiegend. 

Sie wanderten Stunde um Stunde und verloren das Zeitgefühl, bis sie zu einer riesigen Halle kamen. Diese Halle war durchzogen von hohen Säulen und die Decke war kaum zu sehen, so hoch war sie. „Hier werden wir rasten! Dort in der kleinen Wachkammer!"

Gandalf deutete auf einen kleinen hellen Fleck am Ende der Halle. Es war ein kleinerer Raum mit großen Flügeltüren, überall lagen herabgefallene Steine und dies war ganz eindeutig ein Kampfplatz, es lagen tote Orks und auch Zwerge am Boden, allerdings das schon seit langer Zeit. „Dies sind, so fürchtete ich, Balin und seine Zwerge. Gescheitert bei dem Versuch Khazad-dûm wieder zu erobern!" Gandalf nahm seinen Hut ab.

„Nein, nein, das darf nicht sein!" Gimli ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Gandalf legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Wir müssen Wachen aufstellen!" meinte Boromir, doch die Hobbits hatten sich schon in einer Ecke zusammengelegt und schnarchten bereits.

„Ich werde Wache halten, denn hier werde ich keinen Schlaf finden!" verkündete Legolas.

„Ich werde dir Gesellschaft leisten!" Das war seine Chance! Er würde die gemeinsame Wache nutzen, um mit Legolas zu sprechen.

Die anderen suchten sich einen Schlafplatz am Rand des Raumes und es dauerte nicht lange bis man nur noch gleichmäßiges Schnarchen hörte. Aragorn drehte sich zu Legolas um und sah ihm in die Augen. Der Elb lächelte und sagte mit schnurrender Stimme: „Lass uns da weitermachen wo wir gestern aufgehört haben, ja!?" Nun musste auch Aragorn grinsen und näherte sich langsam dem schönen Elben. Dieser reagierte sofort schlang die Arme um Aragorns Schultern und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Aragorn erwiderte diesen, für ihn in ganz unbekannter Weise. Dies war der erste Kuss, den Aragorn wirklich genoss, Arwens feuchte Küsse waren nichts im Vergleich zu Legolas geschickter Zunge. 

Doch Legolas löste sich aus der Umklammerung und stand auf. „Lass uns dorthin gehen, wo wir ungestört sind!" Er nahm Aragorn bei der Hand und zog ihn durch eine kleine Tür am Rande des Raumes, dies schien eine Art Schlafraum zu sein, wohl gedacht für die Wachen. An der Wand stand ein riesiges Bett aus Holz, voll mit dicken Decken. „Warum haben die sich nicht hier zum Schlafen hingelegt?" fragte Aragorn verwundert. „Was interessiert dich das? Sei doch froh, so haben wir das Bett ganz für uns…"

Aragorn ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und streckte sich, doch Legolas drückte ihn auf die Decke und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund. Doch er rollte sich geschickt herum, sodass nun Legolas unter ihm lag, sah ihn mit einem gierigen Lächeln an und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Das reichte aus, um Legolas Lust zu entfesseln. Er löste seine Handgelenke aus Aragorns Griff und öffnete mit einem Ruck das Hemd seines Geliebten. Seine Finger strichen über Aragorns Brust und Schultern, hinunter bis zu dessen Hosenbund. 

 Doch Aragorn versank mit der Nase in Legolas wunderbar weicher Halsbeuge und begann dort leidenschaftlich seine Zunge kreisen zu lassen. Der Elb stöhnte unter dieser, für ihn doch ganz unbekannten, Berührung und erwiderte diese, indem er Aragorn hart und fordernd auf den Mund küsste. Begeistert ging er darauf ein, ließ sich tiefer sinken und erkundete mit der Zunge die Muskelrinnen auf Legolas Bauch. Legolas konnte die Finger nicht von diesem unwiderstehlichen Nacken lassen. 

Aragorn bekam eine Gänsehaut und spürte wie sich jedes Haar in seinem Nacken aufstellte, als Legolas seine Finger aufreizend über seinen Nacken und Hals fahren ließ.

Nun löste Aragorn den Gürtel von Legolas Hose und knöpftet das Hemd des ihm völligergebenen Elben auf, sodass er Legolas nun nackt vor sich hatte. Wieder drückte Legolas Aragorn mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Bettdecke und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Aragorns Brust und blieb an dessen Brustwarzen hängen, um diese mit dem Mund zu liebkosen. Aragorn stöhnte leise auf und 

die geschickte Zungespitze des Blonden erkundete seinen  Bauchnabel, wanderte weiter zu der empfindsamsten Stelle seines Körpers und erregte diese mit unglaublicher Geschicklichkeit. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich, während Legolas seine Erregung immer weiter trieb. Aragorn genoss es wie der Elb nun seine Hand um sein steifes Glied legte und diese sachte auf und ab bewegte. Als Aragorn erregte aufstöhnte, beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen und Aragorn spürte etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gespürte hatte. Es war wie Feuer und Wasser, das sich zu gleich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er krümmte sich unter Woge von Adrenalin und Glückshormonen, stieß einen wohligen Seufzer aus und zog Legolas an sich heran. Beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und beide genossen, diese Nähe, diese Berührung und das Vertrauen, das beide in diesem Moment spürten. Legolas rollte sich auf den Rücken und griff nach Aragorns Hand, dieser zog den Elben an sich heran und biss ihm liebevoll in die Schulter, schmeckte dessen salzige Haut und roch den Schweiß auf seiner hellen Haut. Legolas knurrte leise und drehte sich um; er grinste und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner König!"

„Oh, mein Fürst!" Aragorn fühlte seine tiefe Zuneigung zu dem blonden Elben, legte seine kräftigen Arme um dessen Hüften und schloss die Augen. Er spürte seinen gleichmäßigen Atmen, seine warme Haut und seufzte. Was würde er geben, damit dieser Augenblick niemals verginge. Und zu seiner Zufriedenheit wurde es noch eine sehr lange Nacht…

~~~~

Anderegwen

Ich hoffe es stört sich niemand daran, das nur Aragorn zum Orgasmus kommt… *g*

Und das Ganze ist ja ziemlich schnell vorbei, aber wir wollen den beiden ja ihre kleinen schmutzigen Geheimnisse lassen und wer möchte denkt sich noch, was in der weiteren Nacht so passiert ist… *g*

~~~~

Da ich scheinbar nicht besonders konzentriert war, wenn ich Fanfiction geschrieben hab, haben sich ne Meng Fehler eingeschlichen… *düdelüdelü*

Die hab ich mal gesammelt und zur Erheiterung meiner Leser in Sätze verpackt.

· Mit einer **kreischenden **Bewegung machte er auf dem **Ansatz **kehrt, **filterte **auf Teufel-komm-raus und das alles beruht auf **umgehschreibenden  **Tatsachen.

· In einer von Säulen **durchgezogenen  **Halle **versang **er mit der Nase in Legolas Halsbeuge, dieser **hing **begeistert darauf ein, legte **seine Hand auf seine Hand auf seine Schulter.**

· Er  sah **sich ihm **in die Augen, so sehr hatte er noch nie jemanden **gegehrt**, als ihm das Wasser von der Nase **hinab herab **tropfte. 


	8. Der Fluch der Zwerge

@Shelley: Wenn du so willst, ist Aragorn 90 Jahre alt und Legolas ganze 2900 (zumindest in meiner FF)! 

Aber für mich, in diesem Fall auch für Aragorn, macht es einen Unterschied, ob er es sich selbst macht oder jemand der ihn liebt. Also war das für ihn eine völlig neue Erfahrung! *g* 

Armer Aragorn, jetzt verliert er auch noch den einzigen Vertrauten. 

~~~~ 

8. Kapitel Der Fluch der Zwerge 

Aragorn erwachte durch lautes Gepolter, das aus dem Nachbarraum zu ihnen herüber drang. Zuerst wusste er nicht wo er sich befand, doch dann spürte er Legolas an seiner Seite und die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse des letzten Nacht kam zurück. 

„ARAGORN!!! LEGOLAS!!!!" Wütendes Gebrüll ließ ihn aufschrecken, auch Legolas neben ihm richtete sich abrupt auf und blinzelte verschlafen. „Oh, Scheiße!" Er sprang aus dem Bett und griff nach seiner Kleidung, Aragorn ließ seinen Blick über den Körper des nackten Elben schweifen und was hätte er dafür gegeben jetzt mit dem Blonden frühstücken zu können. Doch nun hämmert Boromir gegen die Tür. „Was macht ihr da? Wache halten solltet ihr, verdammt!" Gandalfs Stimme ertönte: „Lass die beiden doch zufrieden!" Im Stillen dankte er Gandalf und zog sich rasch an. Wie gern er jetzt geduscht hätte… 

Legolas öffnete die Tür und sofort stürzte Boromir sich auf ihn. „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein? Was wenn wir überfallen worden wären!" Sein Blick fiel auf das zerwühlte Bett im Wachraum und er knurrte: „Ah ja, natürlich! Wie sollte es auch anders sein!" 

Aragorn schluckte und begann sich über seinen Leichtsinn zu ärgern. Nun wusste er es doch! Noch mal würde er diese, doch so offensichtliche, Tatsache nicht übersehen können. 

„Die beiden Herren suchen sich das kuschelige Bett und schlafen sich richtig aus, während ihre Kameraden auf hartem Stein schlafen. Aber natürlich ist ein weiches Bett für Gondors Thronerben wesentlich angenehmer als eine anstrengende Nachtwache! Egoisten, alle beide!" Wütend stampfte er davon. 

Legolas warf Aragorn, der es nicht fassen konnte, einen verblüfften Blick zu. 

Boromir hatte es tatsächlich wieder nicht geschnallt! Gandalf grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glück gehabt, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn!" 

Ein lautes Scheppern hallte plötzlich im Raum wider und nun waren auch die übrigen hell wach. Pippin stand neben dem kleinen Zugbrunnen und machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. Gandalf ging mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu und packte ihn an der Schulter. „Närrischer Tuk! Was hast du nun wieder angestellt?" Gandalf schnaubte. 

„Hoffen wir, dass du in der Tiefe nichts aufgeweckt hast!" Alle horchten gespannt in die Stille der unendlichen Schächte. Nichts rührte sich. Der Zauberer atmete auf und wandte sich um. „Lasst uns gehen, zur Brücke von Khazad-dûm!" 

Hastig packten sie das Gepäck zusammen und Boromir stieß die mächtige Tür auf. 

Drumm! 

Die Gefährten erstarrten. 

Drumm, bumm, drumm! 

Ein dunkler Trommelschlag drang durch den Brunnen nach oben und kam schnell näher. Die Wände schienen zu beben. 

Bumm, drumm, drumm! 

Trommeln, Trommeln in der Tiefe! Starr vor Entsetzen standen sie da. Keiner schien in Lage zu sein sich zu rühren. Legolas löste sich als Erster aus der Erstarrung und zog sein Schwert. Instinktiv griffen nun auch die übrigen Gefährten zu den Waffen. Frodos Elbenklinge leuchtete blau. 

„Yrch! Orks!" rief Legolas. 

„An die Wand! Bleibt zusammen!" Gandalf drängte die Hobbits zurück, doch Boromir sprang vor und verriegelte die schwere Hallentür mit einigen alten Äxten. „Sie haben einen Höhlentroll!" rief er und schon ertönte wütendes Gebrüll und schrilles vielstimmiges Orkgeschrei. Etwas warf sich gegen die Tür und das Holz splitterte. Gimli war auf Balins Grab gesprungen und schwang breitbeinig die Axt. Aragorn und Legolas hatten sich Seite an Seite gegenüber der Tür postiert und warten angespannt auf ein Brechen der Tür. Auch Boromir sprang nun zurück und zog sein Schwert. Noch einmal warf sich der Troll gegen das Tor und das morsche Holz gab nach. 

Da stand der Troll! Grau, unendlich vielen Furchen auf der Haut, fast vier Meter groß. Er hatte einen kleinen Kopf mit fiesen schwarzen Augen und lange, dick mit Muskeln bepackte Arme. Er stieß ein wütendes Gebrüll aus und hob seine schwere Keule gegen Boromir, der nun direkt vor ihm stand. Dieser wich zurück, aber er stieß mit dem Rücken gegen eine Säule hinter ihm. Für den Menschen gab es nun keinen Ausweg mehr und er hob sein Schwert, doch seine Hand zitterte. Aragorn erkannte Boromirs missliche Lage und Andúril blitzte in seiner Hand. Er sprang vor und rammte die Klinge tief in den Rücken des Trolls. 

Die Orks kamen in die Halle gerannt und Pfeile pflogen durch die Luft, doch sie verfehlten ihr Ziel und fielen unschädlich zu Boden. Wie viele es waren, konnten die Gefährten nicht zählen, denn immer mehr Orks strömten herein. Aragorn erschlug viele der Angreifer, bevor diese überhaupt zum Schlag ausholen konnten. Durch Legolas schnelle Pfeile starben etliche und auch in den Hobbits erwachte der Kampfgeist. Die Orks allerdings schien nicht mit solch harter Gegenwehr gerechnet zu haben und bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun, schreiend flohen sie den Gang entlang. 

„JETZT!!! Rennt um eurer Leben! Wir müssen die Brücke erreichen, bevor sie wieder kommen!" brüllte Gandalf und rannte allen voran durch die hohe Halle. Sie rannten und rannten, Treppen hinauf und hinunter, durch dunkle enge Schächte und durch eine weitere riesige Halle. Nun tauchte vor ihnen eine Brücke auf und sie machten keuchend halt. „Dort ist sie, dort vorn!" Gandalf deutete hinab und ihr Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Abgrund, über den die schmale Brücke führte. 

Schon hörten sie hinter sich wieder das Getrappel vieler Füße und wieder begannen sie zu rennen, die letzten Treppen hinab und auf die Brücke zu. 

Fast hatten sie sie erreicht, als hinter ihnen die Orks verstummten. Gandalf stoppte je und drehte sich um. Etwas kam auf sie zu. Etwas großes, etwas schauriges. Gandalf stützte sich auf seinen Stab und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. „Nein, nein…" murmelte e e r er und Frodo fragte verängstigt: „Was ist das?" „Ein Dämon aus der alten Welt! Ein Wesen aus Schatten und Feuer, geweckt von den Zwergen, die zu tief und zu gierig gruben. Das ist ein Gegner gegen den ihr nichts ausrichten könnt!" Er richtete sich auf und rief: „Lauft!" „Ich kämpfe 

Mit dir, Gandalf!" Aragorn würde ihn nicht allein gegen diese Monster kämpfen lassen, doch Gandalf stieß ihn weg und knurrte: „Schwerter nützten hier nichts mehr! Führe du sie weiter! TU WAS ICH SAGE!" Widerwillig drehte Aragorn sich um und folgte den anderen, die am anderen Ende der Brücke warteten. Gandalf stand nun allein mitten auf der Brücke und dann erschien der Balrog. Er war riesig, hatte zwei gewaltige schwarze Schwingen auf dem Rücken und hielt einen großes Schwert in der einen Hand und eine lange Peitsche in der anderen. Ihn schien eine ungeheure Hitze zu umgeben und seine Augen glühten. 

„Du kannst nicht vorbei!" sagte Gandalf mit klarer Stimme und es wurde totenstill. „Ich bin der Hüter der Flamme von Anor und das dunkle Feuer wird dir nichts nützten! Zurück in die Flammen! Du kommst nicht vorbei!" 

Der Balrog antwortete nicht, setzte einen Fuß auf die Brücke und ließ sein Schwert aufleuchten. Auch Glamdring blitzte und als die Schwerter aufeinander trafen, stoben die Funken. Erst schien Gandalf zu schwanken, doch dann stand er wieder still. 

Mit einem Satz war der Balrog nun mit beiden Füßen auf der Brücke. 

„DU-KANNST-NICHT-VORBEI!!" 

Mit einem lauten Schrei hieb Gandalf mit seinem Stab auf den Boden der Brücke. Der Stein knackte und brach direkt unter den Füßen des Balrogs. Doch im Fall holte er noch ein letztes verzweifeltes Mal aus und die Peitschenschnur wickelte sich um Gandalfs Knie. Er stürzte in die schwarze bodenlose Tiefe. 

„GANDALF!" Frodo schrie. 

Wieder prasselten die Pfeile der Orks auf sie ein und bevor sie auch nur annähernd realisierten, was geschehen war, begannen sie wieder zu rennen. Aragorn führte sie an, obwohl er nichts mehr sah, vor seinen Augen hing ein Schleier von Tränen. 

~~~~ 

Bye Anderegwen 

Ich finde die Schwachstelle bei fanfiction.net ist, dass man nicht sehen kann wie viele Leute die Fanfiction lesen. Also bitte reviewt ganz viel (ein simples „Habs gelesen!" reicht ja), denn ich bin bewertungssüchtig! *gg* 

* * *


	9. Schmerz der Vergangenheit

ACHTUNG: Diese Kapitel enthält grobe Verletzungen der Geschichtsschreibung von Mittelerde!!!!! 

(Verkürzen von Zeitabständen; Änderungen von Geburtsdaten und Altersangaben; Umschreiben von Kriegshandlungen) 

Ich musste diese großen Änderungen vornehmen, da sich meine Fanfiction sonst nicht entwickeln kann. Also reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab! 

~~~~ 

9. Kapitel Schmerz der Vergangenheit 

Aragorn saß am Ufer des Kheled-zâram und starrte auf die spiegelglatte Oberfläche. Gandalf war tot! Er war in Schatten gestürzt und mit ihm der einzige Vertraute und wahre Freund, den er je gehabt hatte. Aragorn fühlte sich als würde er selbst in ein tiefes Loch fallen, aus dem er keinen Ausweg sah. Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen und wieder sah er den alten Zauberer in den Abgrund fallen. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und tiefe Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. 

Doch nicht nur für Aragorn schien eine Welt zusammenzubrechen, Frodo stand unter Schock. Er saß auf einem Stein, starrte vor sich hin und schien nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, was um ihn herum passierte. Auch die übrigen Hobbits wurden vom Schmerz übermannt und Gimli musste eine männliche Umarmung von Boromir über sich ergehen lassen. Legolas allerdings vergoss nicht eine einzige Träne, sein elbischer Stolz ließ es nicht zu, doch innerlich weinte er. 

„Aragorn, steh auf! Wir müssen weiter!" Boromir kam zu ihm herüber. 

Hastig wischte er sich über die Augen, nickte und stand auf. „Du hast recht, bei Einbruch der Nacht wimmelt es hier nur so von Orks." 

Keiner der Gefährten verspürte große Lust die Reise fortzusetzen, die nun durch Gandalfs Tod auch noch den letzten Funken Hoffnung verloren zu haben schien. Doch jeder von ihnen kämpftet im Stillen mit seinen düsteren Gedanken und suchte für sich selbst einen Grund weiterzugehen, für die einen war es das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl, für die anderen Bestimmung. Die Reise ging weiter. 

Sie wanderten schweigend dahin, viele Wegstunden lang bis die Nacht sich dunkel und kalt über sie legte. Ein kühler Nachtwind blies ihnen entgegen, als sie die Grenzen Lothloriens erreichten. 

„Nun haben wir das Waldlandreich vor uns! Doch für heute sind wir genug gewandert, lasst uns ein Feuer machen und etwas schlafen." Aragorn warf seinen Ruchsack ins Gras und sah sich um. Dies war ein guter Platz zum Rasten und vielleicht würden sie hier seit langem wieder ruhig schlafen können. 

Die Hobbits suchten Feuerholz zusammen und Sam zauberte aus dem wenigen, was sie noch Nahrungsmitteln hatten, ein kleines Festmahl. Sie aßen schweigend und legten sich dann zur Ruhe. 

Aragorn erwachte als er ein Rascheln hörte und richtete sich auf. Er sah Legolas etwas entfernt an einem Baum sitzen. Leise stand Aragorn auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Der Elb bemerkte ihn nicht, er war in Gedanken versunken und blickte erst auf, als ihm der Dunedain liebevoll die Hand auf die Schulter legte. 

„Was ist los?" 

„Ach, mein kleiner König, mich holt die Erinnerung ein…" Legolas schluckte. Aragorn setzte sich neben ihm ins weiche Gras und sagte: „Erzähl mir etwas über deine Vergangenheit, ich weiß kaum etwas über dich!" 

Der Blonde legte seinen Kopf an dessen kräftige Schulter und flüsterte: „Ich erinnere mich nicht gern an die Zeit am Hofe meines Vaters. Dort war ich nie glücklich! Er erwartet viel und gibt wenig." 

„Ich hab meinen Vater nie kennen gelernt, nur meine Mutter…" 

„Über meine Mutter weiß ich nichts, Vater sprach nie über sie. Sowieso ging immer nur um ihn und seine Herrschaft. Ich war für ihn immer nur sein Thronfolger, nie sein Sohn. Seine Erziehung war hart und er erwartete immer volle Disziplin. Mein Vater stellte mich gern als sein Ebenbild dar und war unendlich stolz auf mich. Bis…bis er erfahren hat, dass ich Männer bevorzuge…" 

„Hast du es ihm etwa erzählt?" 

„Aragorn! Er in meine Gemächer gekommen, als ich mit einem männlichen Elben mein Bett teilte. Das brachte ihn völlig aus Fassung. Sein Sohn war anders, abartig, pervers…(*)" Legolas schluckte. „Er hat getobt und geweint. Er hat mich angeschrieen, ich sollte doch an die Zukunft denken." Er seufzte. 

„Das kenne ich! Zukunft, immer die Zukunft! Das ich jetzt leben und…", Aragorn lächelte, „…auch lieben will, kam Elrond nie in den Sinn." 

„Er kontrollierte nun jeden meiner Schritte, überall wurde ich überwacht. Er war voller Hoffung mir diese Gedanken auszutreiben. Doch bald musste er wohl einsehen, dass ich mich nicht ändern würde. Mein Vater war schrecklich enttäuscht, aber er ließ mich ziehen. Ich verließ den Hof meines Vaters und zog meist allein durch die Wälder von Mittelerde." Wieder seufzte er und er wandte den Blick ab. 

Aragorn ließ den Blick über den Horizont wandern. „Oh Lórien, warst jemals vorher in Lórien?" 

„Ja, war ich! Ich werde es nie vergessen… Er hat mir gezeigt, was Liebe heißt. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich war glücklich, damals. Ich kam nach Caras Galadhon, dort habe ich ihm getroffen. Er gehörte damals zu Galadriels Palastwachen. Unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht war die schönste meines Lebens und auch die Tage mit ihm waren wie ein Traum. Wir wollten bis ans Ende unserer Tage zusammen bleiben, doch plötzlich änderte sich alles. Er…er wurde zu den Waffen gerufen, in die Schlacht gegen Sauron. Er rief mich an diesem Abend zu sich und er weinte. Ich habe geweint…" 

Der Elb vergrub seinen Kopf in Aragorns Armen. Nach einer Weile fragte Aragorn leise: „Hast du ihn wieder gesehen? Weißt du was aus ihm geworden ist?" 

„Nein. Ich zog mich zurück. Mein Herz blutete und ich kam nur langsam darüber hinweg. Ich glaube…ich hoffte, dass er noch am Leben sei. Aber ich habe nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört und nach so langer Zeit… 

Ich habe nie wieder so geliebt, bis ich dich traf! Du bist meine Rettung, mein kleiner König! Ich liebe dich!" 

Aragorn sah Legolas ins Gesicht und dann zog er ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Er konnte ohne diesen Elben nicht leben und als ihm das bewusst wurde, liefen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht. 

(*) pervers nur im Sinne von „andersartig"! 

~~~~ 

Anderegwen 

Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel nicht zu *schmalz**schnulz**herzschmerz* geworden ist. 


	10. Zu lang die Zeit

@Asilynn: Du hast wirklich Recht! Legolas Wortwahl ist unmöglich, aber ich leide leider unter extremen Wortfindungsschwierigkeiten!! *eingeschüchtert in der Ecke verkriech* 

Die beiden? Nachtwache? Zufall! Ein kuscheliges Bett? Zufall! Ein ungestörte Nacht? Zufall! Das ist eben Fanfiction! Oder war in Tolkiens Universum wirklich jemand schwul? 

@alle: In kleiner Vorgeschmack, damit ihr auch fleißig weiter lest… 

1. Legolas verflossene Liebe ist natürlich Haldir (war doch klar oder? zumindest wenn man HdR kennt) 

2. Haldir wird versuchen ihn zurück zu bekommen 

3. nach Boromirs Tod wird es eine heiße Liebesszene zwischen Legolas und Aragorn geben (anderer Autor, lasst euch überraschen) 

4. Wenn Ara, Legsi und Gimli auf Orkjagd gehen, wird Gimli wieder stärker um den Elben kämpfen (Stutenbissigkeit *g*) 

5. Irgendwas wird mit Faramir passieren 

6. Eowyn liebt Legolas! Eowyn liebt Legolas! 

Whoa! Das ist schon das ZEHNTE Kapitel, man bin ich stolz… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich je soweit kommen würde. 

~~~~ 

10. Kapitel Zu lang die Zeit 

Die Luft war klar und kühl, als die Gefährten nach und nach erwachten. Leise hörte man die Nimrodel plätschern und alle spürten sie diese tiefe und doch ganz zarte Magie dieses uralten Waldes. Hohe Bäume mit silbern Stämmen und goldenen Blättern standen dicht an dicht. Dieser Ort schien so unberührt und doch perfekt geplant wie von der Hand eines elbischen Künstlers. Der Boden war bedeckt mit einem weichen Teppich aus goldenem Laub und dämpfte jeden ihrer Schritte. 

Sie wollten ihren Weg so schnell wie möglich fortsetzen und packten rasch das wenige, was sie an Gepäck hatten, zusammen. Dieser Ort war schön, doch auch bedrohlich und keiner fühlte sich nun mehr wirklich wohl. Etwas lag in der Luft… 

Sie waren noch nicht lang unterwegs, als Aragorn noch stärker das Gefühl befiel, beobachtet zu werden. Angespannt sah er sich um und auch Legolas schien unruhig zu werden. Die anderen schwatzten munter weiter, während Aragorn begann, nach dem, was ihn beunruhigte, Ausschau zu halten. 

Ein Schnaufen hinter ihm ließ ihn stehen bleiben. Der Zwerg war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und blickte direkt auf die Spitze eines Elbenpfeils. „Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können.!" sagte eine Stimme direkt neben ihm. Aragorn fuhr herum und sah in die Augen eines großen blonden Elben. Diese Augen! Doch der Blickkontakt der beiden dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und dann fragte der Unbekannte: „Wer seid ihr und was führt euch nach Lórien?" „Wer will das wissen?" fragte Gimli grimmig. „Mein Name ist Haldir und nun sprecht!" „Wir kommen von weit her, aus Bruchtal. Dies ist Gimli Gloinssohn aus Thal, das sind Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin, Hobbits aus dem Auenland. Boromir aus Gondor, Legolas aus dem Düsterwald…" Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich kaum merklich, „…und ich bin Aragorn. Wir sind durch Moria gekommen und haben dort einen Gefährten verloren!" Der bloße Gedanke an den alten Zauberer tat weh. 

„Niemand darf ohne Erlaubnis der Herrin, auch nur einen Fuß über die Grenzen Lothloriens setzten. Ich muss euch hiermit festnehmen. Ihr dürft euch frei bewegen, doch der Zwerg muss gefesselt werden!" Er tat einen Schritt auf Gimli zu. Doch dieser legte eine Hand um den Griff seiner Axt und verkündete: „Ich lasse mich nicht abführen wie einen gemeinen Verbrecher!" „Gimli, bitte! Stell dich nicht so an, wir werden uns alle fesseln lassen!" Aragorn verfluchte die Zwerge und ihren Stursinn, und hielt dem Elb die Hände entgegen. „Wenn dies euer Wunsch ist…", mit geschickten Händen schlang dieser das Seil um Aragorns wettergegerbte Hände und der Dunedain erschauerte unter der Berührung. Nachdem allen Gefährten die Hände verschnürt worden waren, setzte sich die merkwürdige Prozesion in Bewegung, Gimli in der Mitte zweier missmutig dreinblickender Elben. Aragorn war erst zu sehr in Gedanken um Legolas bleiches Gesicht zu bemerken. Er dachte an das Kribbeln, das Haldir in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Nur ein Blick, nur ein Hauch von einer Berührung… 

Ein Schniefen seines Geliebten ließ ihn aufsehen und er blickte in Legolas blasses Gesicht und seine verstört dreinblickenden Augen. „Was…" 

„Er ist es!" 

Aragorn versuchte noch Legolas zum Sprechen zu bewegen, doch dieser war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben. Aber auch ein anderer kämpfte mit dem Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren. 

So viele Jahre, so viele Tränen der Sehnsucht, so viel Schmerz, alles kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und berührte sein Herz. Alles das, was er für verloren gehalten hatte, war noch da, Gefühle, Emotionen. Stärker als je zu vor. Wut, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Angst, unendliche Einsamkeit. Die unendliche Einsamkeit der langen kalten Stunden ohne ihn. Lange Stunden voll Fragen nach dem Warum und lange Stunden, Tage, Wochen und Jahre, die sein Herz hatten erstarren lassen. Kein anderer Elb hatte ihm je wieder das geben können, was er gebrauchte hätte. Kein anderer, nur er… Und jetzt war er da. 

Er war am Leben, er lebte und er war da, zum Greifen nah. Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück, etwas tief in seinem Innern. Er versuchte diese Gefühl zu entschlüsseln und als es ihm klar wurde, brach es ihm fast wieder das Herz. Liebe! Liebe für einen anderen! Liebe für Aragorn! Freude, Freude so groß, dass er hätte jubeln können und Trauer, unendliche schwarze Trauer brachen gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Wie Feuer und Wasser! 

Er hatte gelitten und sich an einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung geklammert, lange Zeit war Haldir sein einziger Gedanke gewesen, doch irgendwann hatte er die Hoffung aufgegeben. Er war schwach gewesen! Zu lang die Zeit, zu stark die Angst vor der Einsamkeit bis ans Ende seiner Tage! Er hatte sich gegen Haldir entschieden und damit für das Leben. Aragorn war der jenige, für den es lohnte die große Liebe aufzugeben. 

Aragorn war der jenige gewesen, der ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte. Doch jetzt war Haldir da… 

Unruhig wälzte Legolas sich auf dem Talan der Galadhrim auf seinen Lager hin und her. Die Gedanken quälten ihn und schließlich stand er auf und setzte sich an den Rand des Talans. Das Mondlicht schien auf den Wald und ließ ihn wie ein Meer silberner Kronen aussehen. Er dachte an Aragorn und ihre erste Begegnung, die ihm angesichts der vergangen Tage wie ein Märchen aus ferner Zeit vorkam. Gern hätte er jetzt in seinen Armen gelegen, denn jetzt, da sein totgeglaubter Liebhaber zurückgekehrt war, fühlte er den Schmerz seines Verlustes mit voller Kraft. 

Liebte er Haldir noch? Liebte Haldir ihn noch? Waren die Tränen es wert gewesen oder hatte Haldir ihn vergessen? Wenn nicht, warum hatte er ihn aufgegeben. Er war schwach gewesen und hatte ihn verraten. Aber er hatte ihn doch für tot gehalten… Und Aragorn war… Ein neues, ebenso intensives Gefühl überkam ihn. Schuld! Er fühlte sich schuldig, schuldig nicht zu Haldir gehalten zu haben. Ein Wimmern drang aus seiner Kehle und er zog sie Knie an. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. 

Aragorn teilte das Baumhaus mit Merry und Pippin, Boromir und den Elbenbrüdern Rùmil und Orophin. Haldir hatte ihn und Legolas, vielleicht auch unbewusst, getrennt und das wo Aragorn seinem Geliebten so gern beigestanden hätte. Er hatte gespürt, wie Legolas mit sich kämpfte. Doch nun saß er genauso allein wie sein geliebter Elb hier am Rand des Talans und betrachtete den Mond. 

Haldir wollte nur zu ihm. Wollte ihn fühlen, ihn berühren, in seiner Nähe sein. Endlich wieder würde er die Wärme spüren, die er so lange vermisst hatte. Jetzt war die Chance gekommen, endlich hatten sie sich wieder. Er rappelte sich hoch und nun hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück, denn die andern schliefen tief und fest. Leise schlich er an den schnarchenden Hobbits vorbei und trat um den Windfang herum. Sein Blick fiel auf die bebenden Schultern des blonden Elben. Diesen Anblick hatte er nicht erwartet, Legolas als Häuflein Elend am Boden. Langsam trat er an ihn heran und legte sanft die Hand auf dessen Schulter. Legolas fuhr jedoch herum, als hätte Haldir ihn getreten. Seine Augen waren rot geweint und er zitterte. „Haldir…" hauchte er und dieser wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen. Doch der Düsterwaldprinz trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn nur an. Irritiert öffnete der Galadhirm den Mund, doch Legolas begann zuerst zu sprechen. Seine Stimme klang trotz seines aufgewühlten Gemütszustands erstaunlich ruhig. „Haldir, mein Haldir! Wie lange habe ich um dich geweint. Wie lange habe ich auf dich gewartet. Ich war gebrochen, unendlich verletzt. Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Wie konntest du mir das antun?" „Aber jetzt bin ich da! Ich liebe dich und habe dich immer geliebt!" Haldirs Augen nahmen einen flehenden Ausdruck an. „Du hast mich geliebt? Warum habe ich so viele Jahre nichts von dir erfahren? Wie konntest du mir das antun?" Wieder zitterte seine Stimme. Auch Haldir kämpfte nun mit den Tränen. „Legolas, bitte! Ich war so lange im Krieg… Ich habe nur an dich gedacht. Doch die Zeit war hart, mein Herz vergaß die Gefühle und…" Er schluckte. Dem anderen Elben liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, doch er zwang sich ruhig zu sprechen. „Dein Herz vergaß und mein Herz blutete. Eine Nachricht von dir hätte gereicht, um das zu verhindern, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde. Meine Liebe gehört einem anderen." „Nein, bitte nicht, tu mir das nicht an!" Haldir ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schluchzte. Doch Legolas sprach weiter: „Ich werde dich nie vergessen, doch ich werde dich auch nie mehr lieben. Wie konntest du mir das antun?" Es war ihm nur schwer möglich, die Fassung nicht völlig zu verlieren. Haldir zu seinen Füßen flüsterte mit Tränen erstickter Stimme: „Ich liebe dich, für immer…" 

„Nein! Lass mich gehen und werde glücklich!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand. 

Wie er in Aragorns Arme gekommen war, wusste er später nicht mehr. Doch nun hielt dieser ihn ganz fest im Arm. Aragorn hatte keine Fragen gestellt und dafür war ihm der Elb unendlich dankbar. Er wollte nicht sprechen, keinen Rat, nur Trost. Doch er vergoss keine einzige Träne mehr über Haldir, denn das war nun vorbei. 

„Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner König!" 

~~~~ 

Anderegwen 

Es tut mir ganz doll leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Aber ich hab dieses Kapitel zichtausend Mal geändert und mich Ewigkeiten mit den stundenlangen Gefühlsbeschreibungen (wie ich es nenne) aufgehalten, aber so was schreib ich nun mal am liebsten… 


End file.
